


Черноморское солнце

by GrafEnone



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Мукуро просился к морю — они на море.





	Черноморское солнце

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. WTF Hibari & Mukuro 2018, зфб  
> 2\. Хедканоны

Хибари стоял на горячем песке и, прикрывшись от палящего солнца козырьком ладони, смотрел на воду, как она блестела вдали от берега. Для Мукуро было непривычно видеть его в светлых брюках, поэтому он только улыбался, сидя в тени крыльца их маленького пляжного домика.

— Рокудо, это, кажется, ты ныл насчет того, что хочешь на море. И вот мы на море, а ты дни напролёт торчишь в тени. Как это понимать? — Хибари обернулся, и Мукуро вмиг стало остро жаль, что он обделён талантом художника: он бы непременно отпечатал на холсте этот момент, когда яркие лучи высвечивают весь силуэт Хибари, ветер треплет его волосы и одежду, и весь он похож на далёкое воспоминание или духа в лучах солнца. Мукуро невольно улыбнулся таким мыслям; ему бы хотелось запомнить этот момент, сохранить в своей голове этот образ, а потом творить иллюзии и любоваться тем, что было бы куда прекраснее изображения на холсте.

— Ты скучаешь без меня, Кея? — насмешливо спросил он, вытягивая ноги и наклоняя голову набок. 

Здесь, на море, Мукуро не выглядел саркастичным насмешником, и в его улыбке то и дело проскальзывала странная тягучесть, спокойная усталость. Черноморское солнце до ломких трещинок растопило его образ.

— Я говорил, что мы будем "встречать рассветы и закаты" вместе. Не забывай, я обещал тебе только это, — чопорно напомнил Мукуро. Он зажмурился от теплоты воздуха, весело посмеиваясь.

Хибари только вздохнул, внимательно глядя Мукуро в лицо; очередной порыв ветра заставил его отвести взгляд и запустить пальцы в волосы, чтобы колкие кончики не касались щёк и скул. Хибари фыркнул и подошел к Мукуро ближе, вставая в тень дома.

— Неужели твоя душа настолько погрязла в грязи, что ты боишься вылезти на солнце лишний раз? — спросил Хибари, глядя на Мукуро сверху вниз. У того в глазах сначала мелькнуло удивление, а потом — самодовольство.

— Именно, — с готовностью ответил он, — боюсь сгореть, как вампир.

Сказал — и засмеялся, запрокинув голову.

Впрочем, за его смехом и была доля правды: прямые лучи такого жаркого солнца вредны для Мукуро. Хибари иногда удивлялся, как он жил в Италии.

— Так что, если рассчитываешь на мою компанию, тебе придётся продать душу дьяволу и посвятить жизнь Тьме, — Мукуро поднялся на ноги, насмешливо глядя Хибари в глаза. В его голосе была фривольная игривость, даже инфантильность. Хибари покачал головой. Мукуро смеялся, его глаза сияли; они стояли так близко, что Хибари мог рассмотреть вязь узора на его радужке.

— Душу дьяволу, говоришь, — протянул Хибари. — Как-то слишком.

— О, а что так? — удивился Мукуро, и Хибари хмыкнул:

— Это точно будет перебором, если и у меня душа окажется заложена. Остановимся на "посвятить жизнь тьме".

Мукуро захохотал.

— Я полагаю, твое чувство юмора — целиком и полностью мое достижение.

— Вот еще, — тряхнул головой Хибари.

— Вспомни, Хибари Кея, когда мы встретились, ты серьезно обещал загрызть до смерти каждого, кто к тебе обращался! Ты даже не улыбался от программ AKBingo!

Хибари хмыкнул и отвернулся. Он не ответил, а Мукуро больше не заговаривал. Они молчали очень долго, до них доносился ветер с моря и шелест волн. Они, пожалуй, могли бы просидеть так целую вечность. А потом Хибари пошел обратно к берегу, всё так же без слов, а Мукуро остался на крыльце. 

Ближе к вечеру, когда палящее солнце ослабнет и устанет, они с Хибари вместе пройдутся босиком по нагретому песку, может, искупаются, а потом, как и планировал Мукуро, будут наблюдать закат с деревянного пирса, свесив ноги в неспокойную морскую воду. Жаркий круг будет накаляться до алого цвета и медленно тонуть, нещадно кровоточа, заливая красным небо и море. И всё это действо, наверняка, напомнит Мукуро свержение короля.

И они будут сидеть прямо перед «сценой», пусть Хибари и не любит партер.

Мукуро наклонится к нему и положит голову на плечо, просто потому, что Хибари, в виде исключения, промолчит.

Солнце утонет в нагретой воде, подсветив её изнутри, на ночном небе выступят веснушки близких звёзд, на них будет смотреть белолицая луна, жадная, как и всегда, до крови и страстей, а они будут всё так же сидеть на пирсе.


End file.
